


In Which Mikey Indirectly Gives Frank The Best Orgasm Of His Life

by SeraphStarshine



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Top Gerard Way, Vibrators, mentions of Rikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank loses a bet but he really wins in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Mikey Indirectly Gives Frank The Best Orgasm Of His Life

Frank really should have known better than to bet against Gerard, especially when it involved his brother, because Gerard knew Mikey better than anyone, but Frank was stubborn, and he loved to push his luck - which is how he ended up in this situation in the first place, so he really had only himself to blame.

Because when Gerard mentioned that he thought Ray and Mikey were secretly dating, Frank just couldn't believe it. Ray had been his best friend for ages, so he would know if he was dating his boyfriend's brother right?

When he voiced his disagreement to Gerard, he had simply smirked. Frank should have known he was in trouble then, and he really should have just kept his mouth shut, but where would be the fun in that?

"They are so together…or at least fucking," Gerard crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"Hell no, there is no way they could have hidden something like this from us and you know it," Frank argued back vehemently.

"Wanna bet on it?" Gerard's eyes took on a dangerous glint that made Frank shudder in response.

"Oh - you're on! What are the stakes?"

"If I win...you have to keep your new toy in all day." Gerard was practically exploding with excitement, because he knew he was right - Ray and Mikey had to be dating - whether it was some brotherly intuition or a sixth sense, he wasn't sure, but it didn't matter because he wasn't going to lose.

"Fine...but if I win, I get to top for a day." Frank really didn't care about topping that much, he loved it when his daddy controlled him, but it was the only thing he could think of on such short notice, and he wouldn't mind being in charge - at least not for one day.

"Let's shake on it." So they did, and Frank sealed his fate, even though he didn't know it yet. He was doomed to lose this bet from the start, but he was surprisingly okay with that, because he loved these games between him and Gerard, even when he lost.

And it wasn't even two days later when Frank and Gerard returned home from a quick coffee pickup only to find Ray two seconds away from sucking Mikey off on the couch. Apparently they thought they would have more alone time, which was a grievous miscalculation on their part, but it made Gerard's day one hundred percent better. Not that they cared at the moment, they were a bit too busy being mortified at the embarrassing position they had been caught in.

As soon as Ray and Mikey had vacated the premise - probably to go finish off the aforementioned blow job at Ray's house, or somewhere more private, a devilish grin spread across Gerard's face, causing Frank to groan loudly, knowing he was in for it now.

"Told you."

"Fine - you win..." Frank sighed out in defeat.

"Where's your toy?"

"We are doing this right now?" Frank choked out. He knew he had lost, and he was aware this was coming, but he hadn't had any time to prepare himself for this, and he knew Gerard was going to torment him as much as possible.

"That was the bet...don't tell me you are going to back out baby boy?"

"No Daddy - I'm not..." Frank hung his head in submission, and even though he couldn't see him, he knew Gerard was smiling down at his show of obedience.

"Get yourself ready then," Gerard basically growled before heading into the bedroom in search of the vibrator he had purchased for Frank last week.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Frank quickly removed his pants and underwear before sucking on two fingers and inserting them into himself, wincing at the slight burn which quickly transformed into pleasure. Before too long, he was rocking back against his own hand, fucking himself unashamedly and letting out low moans as he stroked his own prostate.

Gerard had reentered the living room at some point, but Frank only just now noticed him. Gerard stared at Frank with a lust filled gaze as he pleasured himself, making him want to give his daddy a show. Frank threw his head back in ecstasy, whimpering softly in a way that he knew drove Gerard wild.

"Stop," Gerard ordered, and Frank readily complied, pulling out his fingers quickly even though he ached at the empty feeling that was left behind. "Turn around," Gerard directed, so Frank did just that, presenting his bare ass to his daddy, shaking it slightly in a teasing manner. "Slut..." Gerard hissed as he ran his palm lovingly over Frank's left cheek, stroking the soft flesh in a way that had Frank desperate for more contact - more anything - as long as it involved Gerard touching him.

But instead of Gerard's fingers - or even better, his dick - Frank felt the blunt head of the lubed up vibrator being pressed against him, which wasn't the same as Gerard, but it still felt pretty fucking amazing, especially when it was sheathed all the way to the hilt, pressing against Frank's prostate.

" _Ahhh_..." Frank moaned out loudly, causing Gerard to slap his ass lightly as a warning.

"Pants on," was Gerard's next command to Frank, so of course he pulled them up quickly, because he wanted to please his daddy, even though all he really wanted was to be fucked right now, but he had lost the bet, and this was his punishment, so he was going to take it with as much dignity as he could muster.

Once Frank was dressed again, Gerard smiled widely before removing a small remote from his jacket pocket. One press of the button had Frank basically writhing against the couch, teeth clenched together in a futile attempt not to sound like the dirty whore he was, because he knew his daddy wanted him to behave, and was trying - he really was, but it was so hard with the intense vibrations causing his entire body to shake with pleasure.

After a few minutes - which seemed like a few hours to Frank, Gerard shut off the toy, causing Frank to let out a soft sigh of relief, even though he was now painfully hard, but he knew Gerard wasn't going to help him with his little problem anytime soon, so he did his best to ignore it.

"Just testing that it works," Gerard chuckled, and for one second, Frank wanted to smack that smug expression off of his boyfriend's face, but he loved the way Gerard pushed him into weird shit like this. He had opened his eyes to a whole new level of sex, and he knew that at the end of the night, Gerard would make sure he was taken care of, but fuck - this was going to be a long day.

And his prediction was correct, because Gerard was dead set on making this as difficult as possible for poor Frank, which meant that he was forcing him to go out in public with a fucking dildo in his ass - not that anyone could tell, but Frank knew, and it was embarrassing as fuck, especially since Gerard was having a little too much fun with the remote, and Frank wasn't the best at holding in his moans.

Gerard somehow convinced Frank to go out on a date night with him, even though leaving the house was never part of their deal, but Frank just couldn't say no to Gerard, and he was hoping that if he complied with his wishes, then he would fuck him that much sooner. He probably should have just stood his ground and demanded to stay home, but it was too late for that now, so he had to suck it up and pretend like everything was normal.

Dinner wasn't so bad, Gerard took him to a pizza place they both loved, and Gerard was too distracted enjoying the food to use the remote that often, allowing Frank a few moments of peace, and more importantly - a chance to try and convince his stubborn boner to take a much needed nap - which wasn't working too well, but it was an improvement over earlier when they had been trapped in the house and Gerard had been pressing the button every few minutes.

The movie however, was a different matter entirely. Frank couldn't even tell you what picture they were seeing - he couldn't concentrate on anything at all, because Gerard had gone entirely fucking trigger happy, and it was taking all the mental powers Frank possessed not to come in his pants right there, but if Gerard kept going like this, it was definitely going to happen before the movie was over.

"Daddy _please_..." Frank gasped softly after a particularly long stretch of vibrations which had left him basically two seconds away from coming, but Gerard knew him too well, and had stopped right before that could happen.

"We are in the movie theater baby, just wait until we get home," Gerard shushed him, but Frank didn't know if he could wait that long. His dick was so hard it was actually painful, and if Gerard turned that fucking vibrator on one more time, Frank was going to lose his shit. Plus - they were in the back, no one would see them, and even if they did, Frank really didn’t give a shit right now. As long as Gerard let him come, he didn’t care if the entire movie theater watched him.

"I can't... _Daddy_...it hurts..." Frank kept his voice low, but he laced it with desperation, trying to let Gerard know how badly he needed to come, but Gerard already knew, and he wasn't going to give in that easily.

"You can do it, I know you can."

And Gerard's belief in Frank made him want to hold off, so he did. He made it through the entire fucking movie, which was about some weird raccoon, and aliens, and a dance off that saved the world - at least that was what Frank took away from it - without coming, and it also helped that Gerard had let up a bit on the toy. He knew when his baby had reached his limits, he knew just how far to push him, and he realized that now was the time to back off.

Because even though he wouldn't admit it, Gerard was insanely turned on too. Seeing his baby writhing and moaning had been driving him crazy as well, and he was just as desperate to get home as Frank was. Even though he didn't have a vibrator up his ass, he might as well with how horny he was at this moment.

As soon as the movie ended, Gerard sped home so fast he was lucky that he didn't get pulled over by a cop, but he didn't really care, because the needs of his baby and his dick were way more important than a stupid speeding ticket. He didn't get pulled over - thank god - and they arrived home without incident.

"Take off your clothes and put on your collar, wait for me on the bed, and keep the toy in," Gerard demanded in a low voice as soon as the door was closed behind them, and Frank basically ran into the bedroom to follow his orders.

Gerard took his time removing his clothes, gasping softly when his dick was finally freed from the confining fabric of his jeans, and as much as he wanted to storm into the room Frank had disappeared into and fuck him into the mattress, he waited a few extra minutes - just to prolong the moment, because he knew when they got started, they weren't going to last long.

Finally, Gerard couldn't wait any longer, so he prowled into the bedroom, only to find Frank exactly as he had asked him to be, naked and impressively hard, his only adornment a black collar that graced his neck, sitting on all fours with his ass in the air.

"Oh baby..." Gerard groaned out, crossing the short distance between them rapidly, because seeing Frank like this was too much, and he had to touch him.

Frank shuddered slightly when he felt Gerard's fingers ghosting over his skin, tracing some of his tattoos before slowly making their way to his ass. Frank managed to stay relatively silent, even though all he wanted to do was beg for Gerard to fuck him senseless, but he knew Gerard liked it when he was obedient, and speaking might result in him getting punished.

"So beautiful..." Gerard whispered, and Frank couldn't help but let out a small moan, because Gerard's fingers had brushed the toy that was still firmly embedded in his ass, and even that tiny touch was enough to reignite the fire that had been simmering in his blood all night.

"Daddy... _please_...I need you."

"Sit down baby." Gerard pulled Frank's legs until he was lying on his back, feet dangling over the edge of the bed as his daddy hovered above him with a lusty expression in his eyes.

"Daddy - what are you... _ooh_..." Frank gasped in surprised when Gerard lowered his head to his straining cock, because Gerard rarely sucked Frank off - usually it was the other way around, but Gerard had decided that Frank had been especially good tonight, and as much as he wanted to fuck him, he kind of wanted to have him in his mouth even more, because Frank deserved a reward, and Gerard was more than happy to give it to him.

"Fuck..." Frank hissed as Gerard took him into his mouth, sucking on the head slightly before pulling off and licking the slit, causing Frank to shudder violently.

"You can talk baby, I want to hear you," Gerard murmured before going back down on Frank, taking him all the way to the back of his throat, using his tongue to massage the vein on the underside of his dick.

"Oh god Daddy...it feels so good... _please_ \- don't stop..." Frank begged, and Gerard wasn't going to stop - quite the opposite actually - so as he continued to lavish Frank's dick with his tongue, he grabbed the end of the vibrator and began thrusting it into Frank - turning on the remote as he did so, making sure to hit his prostate each time.

"Fuck!" Frank screamed. He wanted this to last forever - he really did - because Gerard's mouth was heaven, and this felt too good to describe in words, but he had been on edge all night, so he wasn't going to make it thirty more seconds if Gerard kept this up.

"Daddy...I'm gonna... _ahh_...I'm gonna come..."

Gerard simply smiled around his dick, pulling him impossibly deeper until he hit the back of his throat, and that was when Frank lost it completely, coming harder than he ever had before as Gerard hummed around his dick, swallowing everything until Frank was empty and he collapsed into a boneless heap on the bed.

And Gerard was so turned on by the sight of Frank unraveling completely because of his mouth, he grabbed his own dick in his hands and began jacking himself off quickly, moaning in the back of his throat as his oncoming orgasm notched higher and higher. When Frank opened his eyes, showing Gerard his blown out pupils, he became even harder, and he didn't think that was possible.

"Oh Daddy..." Frank gasped when he took in the sight of Gerard furiously stroking his dick above him. Frank wanted to move and help, but he couldn't - not after that intense of an orgasm, but Gerard didn't seem to mind, because seconds later he was coming all over his hand, gasping out Frank's name in a throaty cry that would have made Frank hard again if he hadn't just come seconds earlier.

"Fuck baby boy - that was so good..." Gerard murmured as he quickly cleaned himself off before tucking his arms around Frank who curled into his chest instinctively, fighting his eyes which so desperately wanted to close.

"I think we should bet on things more often..." Frank yawned sleepily, still floating in the post orgasm high that he loved so much.

"Definitely," Gerard agreed, pressing a soft kiss to Frank's sweaty forehead.

So Frank and Gerard began to make bets on the stupidest things, and even though Frank usually lost, he really did win in the end. Both men searched for any opportunity to wager on - much to the dismay of their friends, but they weren't going to explain the stakes, because that was between them and them alone.

And to this day, Mikey had no idea that the fact that his getting caught about to receive a blow job from Ray by his brother and his boyfriend had resulted in Frank getting the best orgasm of his life, and it was probably best for his mental health that it stayed that way. 


End file.
